The Day I Say I Do
by hitsugayasugar
Summary: In the church the clock is ticking, while Tezuka awaits his beloved Fuji for the shortest wedding ceremony ever held. Sequel added!
1. I do

**The Day I Say I Do**

**Disclaimer : Konomi-sensei's. **

**Warning: Good ol' boy lovin'! Tezuka loves Fuji, Fuji loves Tezuka. Cheers!**

**author's note: Short oneshot that I had to get out of my head. For those of you reading 'the thing about love', I'm sorry for the wait. Gimme one more day! I'm half finished for chap 13 already! This one here is probably slightly ooc. Hit the review button and tell me what you think! HEARTS!**

I take another deep breath. After all, it's not everyday that a man gets married, and I am entitled to be nervous. Only the slightest bit though. Only the slightest bit.

If I am to be perfectly honest, I _am_ nervous, and rightly so.

There's no one beside me, or around me for the matter. There is only the priest, who is adjusting his bible and pays me no heed.

I look down at my shoes, which I polished early this morning after I managed to untangle myself from the sheets and his limbs. I never understood, and still don't particularly understand, how he could cling onto me so tightly while managing to sleep so soundly. But it's an arresting sight, and it's hard to find any complaints, so I let it be. As how it has always been. According to fate anyway.

Then, I look at my suit. It is perfectly ironed, and I frown when I realise there's a piece of lint stuck on my trousers. I pick at it, willing myself to stop fidgeting and get ready for the ceremony. I had never been one to fidget anyway.

I glance to my watch next. I always did worship schedules and rules, he has teased so many times, and still do. It had taken quite a lot to get me to admit as much, and I chided myself for giving in to his wiles, as much as I'd wanted to.

It was nearly time. Just two minutes more.

I breathe out slowly, trying to control my heartbeat.

I succeed too, until I open my eyes, which I didn't notice I'd closed, and look toward the archway of the church door.

He's standing there, holding the small bouquet of tulips I'd given him before he disappeared to change, and my heartbeat speeds up so fast I feel as though a thousand adrenaline rushes are hitting me at that single moment.

I hope he can't see how nervous I am, but I know it is wishful thinking. He always knows what I'm thinking. And I see confirmation of that in the gentle knowing smirk he sends my way.

His walk almost puts me in a trance. The graceful steps he takes make him look as if he was floating, like an angel. Tensai, tenshi; No matter, for in that moment, both seemed to meld together in his body.

His head was coyly bowed low as he stopped next to me. The next second, he was reaching out his hand towards me and I realise mine is still stuck behind my back.

I bring my hand to the side just in time to catch his in a tender grasp.

The instant our palms touch, it is as if we are cut off from the real world and nothing exists but the two of us.

I stare and drown in pools of aquamarines when his eyelids slid open to look back at me almost shyly.

Then he's nudging me with our joined hands.

"What?" I blurt out.

"The priest?" He smiles and motions with his head to the priest looking at me expectedly.

I look back at Fuji again.

"But he's not saying anything." I say as softly as my pride allows.

He chuckles, then leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"Just say I do already, Kunimitsu."

I nearly blush at my lack of attention to the ceremony, but I only raise my head and allow the two most important words at hand to slip through my mouth.

"I do."

The priest looked bewildered.

"I haven't began, Tezuka-san."

I cringe inwardly and give Syuusuke the look. He's muffling his laughter, and I begin to feel slightly embarrassed.

It had seemed as though forever had gone by while I was staring into Syuusuke's eyes, although in reality it had been less than a minute.

I make a mental note to punish Syuusuke when we reach the hotel (preferably laps, though I may be tempted to come up with something more...innovative), but he saved me from further embarrassment by turning to the priest and speaking three unbelievably beautiful words in his natural honeyed tones.

"I do too."

With that, he threw his bouquet to the priest and we sprinted out of the doors, stopping to catch our breaths as we neared our rented car.

"That was short…"

He snorted delicately, then looked up at me, his face flushed and glowing with happiness.

"Short is an understatement…"

"What about our rings?" I ask.

"We'll put them on after we're _properly_ married tonight…" His eyes twinkle suggestively.

We stay smiling like loons (At least Syuusuke is, and I am managing a slight half smile) for a few blissful seconds before my lips crash down upon his and his hands stray to muse up my hair.

We break apart after a considerably long while, and I am panting lightly.

He gives me that mischievous grin of his as he hops onto the car.

"You'd better train up Mitsu… You're going to need your stamina tonight…"

And it was all he needed to say to get me to say I do again. And again and again and again.

_**Omake**_

Maybe he _was_ right, and I _do_ need to train up to keep up with his insatiable appetite, but it's going to take a lot to get me to admit as much, though I don't doubt Syuusuke's ability to force it out of me. You see, that's just one of the reasons why I said I do.


	2. I do too!

**The Day I Say I Do Too**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.**

**Warning: TezukaFuji LOVE.**

**author's note: I couldn't resist a sequel. This time, we're hearing from Fuji, and we find out a little more about how Tezuka... "proposed". Enjoy! Hit the review button to talk to me! HUGS!**

I hold up the bouquet to my nose and sniff lightly. The slight floral scent envelopes me and suddenly I feel at peace with the world.

It isn't often that I feel this way, (after all, how peaceful can one get when one is a tried and deemed sadist) but today is different. Today, I will become the happiest man on Earth, although that is, sadly, not going to stop me from being sadistic.

Not that I haven't been happy all this while, because I have. But as I said, today is different. Today, I'm walking down the aisle to meet my beloved, and this is a day that didn't come very easily.

You see, Kunimitsu is a very private person. If he could have avoided today's occasion, he would have done it. But let's just say I have very powerful skills of persuasion, which when combined with a lethal dose of alcohol, works miracles.

Mitsu was none too pleased with me when he woke the next morning with a horrid hangover and a contract with his thumbprint promising to take me as his… "Wife", or face the consequences.

He objected, openly declaring that it was embarrassing, but I know he was worried, and still is, that he would not be able to provide me with a good life (he's only a trainee doctor now). That, and the fact that I might be subjected to biased judgement just because I married a man.

He never could succeed in hiding things from me, and it only made me want to marry him more.

He gazed at me for a little while when I told him as much, then I could see him relenting, because his dark chocolatey eyes (he forbids me to describe his eyes in this manner, but I don't care, it is the truth) soften just the slightest bit. Nothing about Kunimitsu escapes my keen senses.

And then he bent down and kissed me and I forgot about thinking. Or breathing, for the matter.

When I finally pried my eyes open, he was looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

"You're sure you want to marry me?" Silly of him to ask so many times, but it is so like him too.

"That is the most un-romantic proposal ever." I mock pouted a little.

He thought for a moment, then commanded me to wait while he fetched something.

Minutes later, he came back with a cactus that he'd bought days ago and had not had the chance to present it to me.

"Will you marry me, Fuji Syuusuke?" He got down on one knee and handed me the cactus.

I placed the cactus on the windowsill and kissed him.

"I take that as a yes."

"Of course it's a yes. If you break that contract, you're going to have to be my slave for the next 50 years…"

And here I am today, in the changing room of the church Kunimitsu booked for our private wedding.

He got me a bouquet of tulips, which was the symbol of the perfect lover. How sly of Mitsu… It is small and beautifully wrapped. I breathe in the scent one more time before checking my watch (which incidentally, is a gift from Kunimitsu because he says I need to learn the importance of punctuality).

5 minutes before the ceremony begins. I wonder what Kunimitsu is thinking right this instant. He's probably calm on the outside, but nervous on the inside, like me.

I make my way to the arched doors. I stare at his rigid back for seconds before he turns and looks at me. He looks… content, and perhaps, mesmerised. He's staring at me so intensely I can feel my body heating up. His left eyebrow twitches the slightest bit, but it is too late. I know he's nervous. I give him a little smirk to show him that I can see right through him and his eyes narrow a little behind his glasses.

I reach for his hand, and he takes my smaller palm in his bigger one, and I feel so safe and happy that I momentarily forget all about my nervousness and look up into his eyes.

His eyes capture mine in a mental embrace and I feel my heart swelling with love for him.

Then an idea pops into my head. I cannot resist.

I nudge him.

He blurts out an ungracious "What?"

"The priest?" I nod towards the poor fellow, who has lost all our attention.

Kunimitsu looks adorable when he lets his guard down.

"But he's not saying anything." He says this as softly as his pride allows. He doesn't lose track of situations often; this is one of the rare times.

"Just say I do already, Kunimitsu" I lean forward and whisper in his ear. Then I retract to watch him flush a little before saying "I do" in his confident baritone.

"I haven't began, Tezuka-san."

I know he is embarrassed and I probably deserve as much punishment as he is willing to dish out when we return to the hotel, but I cannot control the laughter that I am trying hard to muffle.

To save him from further embarrassment, I say, "I do too." And I throw my bouquet to the priest as a form of apology before we sprint out of the church to the car.

"That was short…" Mitsu's eyes twinkled.

I snort.

"Short is an understatement…"

"What about our rings?"

I never learn my lesson.

"We'll put them on after we're _properly_ married tonight…"

We stay grinning like lunatics, well, I'm grinning and Mitsu's playing the stern lunatic doctor. Then he kisses me and I'm melting in his arms as I reach up to mess up his hair.

"You'd better train up Mitsu… You're going to need your stamina tonight…" I giggle at the look on his face before slipping into the car.

He shakes his head in disbelief, then follows me into the car.

'He probably doesn't get how serious I am when I say he's going to need his stamina tonight…' I smile to myself as we drive off.

**Omake**

Mitsu _really_ is good at everything. Now every time I see him, I feel an urgent need to tear off his clothes and drag him to our bedroom.

Of course, now that I think about it, Mitsu will probably never admit to anyone that he let his guard down and let me trick him into putting his thumbprint on that contract, nor will he voluntarily tell anyone about his faux pas during our wedding. So here I am, telling you about us, and how I'd willingly say I do a thousand times over again. Just as I know he will. You see, that's just the way love works for Mitsu and me.


End file.
